Eine unheimliche Nacht
by Rebecca Elisabet Brown
Summary: Ein Magical Girl zu sein ist nicht einfach. Hier ist ein kleine Kurzgeschichte über ein solches.


Eine unheimliche Nacht

Mein Name lautet Hana Mori, bin elf Jahre alt und ein echtes Magical Girl. Der Grund warum ich dazu wurde ist recht einfach. Ich wünschte mir von Kyubey eine Freundin herbei. Etwas wonach ich mich seit meinen ersten Schultag herbeisehnte. Nur war ich nie mutig genug gewesen um auf andere Leute zuzugehen.

Meine Freundin heißt Ayaka und kam dieses Jahr in meine Klasse. Genau wie ich war auch sie ein Magical Girl geworden. Das geschah bei ihr vor etwa zwei Monaten und man war mittlerweile ein gutes Team geworden. Sie, mit ihrem magischen Hammer und ich, mit meiner Armbrust. Früher hätte sie es wegen ihrer schweren Krankheit nie geschafft sich körperlich aktiv zu betätigen. Da vertrug sie so gut wie keine Lebensmittel, litt oft an Lähmungserscheinungen und Gedächtnisstörungen, weshalb sie mehrmals große Teile des Schulstoffes vergaß. Doch nun war alles anders. Wenn wir nicht gegen Hexen kämpften lernten wir für die Schule oder schauten am Nachmittag Animes wie „Sailor Moon" oder „Detektiv Conan". Trotz der vielen Hexen in letzter Zeit gönnten wir uns auch Pausen, da es auch andere gab, die es mit ihnen aufnahmen. Jede hatte sozusagen ihr Gebiet.

Gerade als ich abends wieder auf Hexen Patrouille gehen wollte geschah etwas Seltsames. Von einem Moment auf den anderen stand ich auf einer riesigen Plattform, welche im Nichts zu schweben schien. Wie ich dahin kam konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Jedenfalls erkannte ich unglaublich viele Magical Girls vor mir. Einige jünger und andere etwas älter als ich. Die eine kam mir sogar sehr vertraut vor. Ich glaubte sie in der Nachbarschaft gesehen zu haben.

Aus einer mir unbestimmten Richtung erscholl eine unheimliche, männliche Stimme. Hektisch blickte ich mich nach dem Ursprung um. Allerdings gelang es mir nicht den Sprecher zu entdecken. Diese verkündete dass es zu viele Magical Girls auf der Welt gäbe und man nur noch sieben am Leben lassen wolle. Unglauben breitete sich in mir aus und ich hörte nicht mehr richtig zu was dieser Mann noch von sich gab. Das konnte doch nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Hektisch schaute ich mich erneut um und bemerkte wie die anderen Kriegerinnen anfingen zu diskutieren. Ein regelrechter Streit brach bei vielen aus. Vereinzelt bekriegten sich sogar welche, was ich nicht verstand. Klar gab es eine Stimme die es befahl aber dieser musste man doch nicht gehorchen. Bekämpften wir nicht alle die Hexen und somit gegen das Böse in dieser Welt? Eine Explosion in meiner Nähe brachte mich wieder in die Realität und ich wich den weiteren Angriffen aus. Stück für Stück wurden es weniger auf der Plattform. Das verstörte mich. In den Augenblick tauchte meine Freundin auf und befahl mir ebenfalls zu kämpfen.

„Wohin sind die meisten verschwunden, Ayaka? Es waren doch so viele", stotterte ich und deutete auf die Kampfarena.

„Na, die befinden sich in anderen Sphäre um einen der Ringe bis zur Nummer sieben zu ergattern", erklärte sie geduldig und lenkte eine magische Attacke mit ihren Hammer ab.

„Warum?", hakte ich nach.

„Na, weil die überleben dürfen. Also wirklich. Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen. Das hier ist gerade verflucht wichtig", ermahnte sie mich und ging in den Angriff über. Erstaunt nahm ich nun den Ring an meiner Hand wahr. Es stand eine 525 darauf.

Trotz meiner Verunsicherung jagte ich nach einem der Ringe und bemerkte verblüfft, dass auf den Boden eine ganze Menge lagen. Leider waren die Zahlen viel zu groß. Nur was sollte ich damit tun? Ängstlich und vollkommen ratlos sah ich zu Ayaka. Diese wehrte ein Schwert ab und kam wieder zu mir geeilt.

„Wirf deinen fort!", rief sie mir beim Rennen zu. Ohne groß ihre Aussage zu hinterfragen folgte ich dieser Anweisung.

„Warum?", wollte ich darauf von ihr wissen.

„Wenn du ihn behältst kann es eher passieren, dass du angegriffen wirst, verstehst du?", fragte sie mich eindringlich. Mein kurzes Nicken schien ihr genug zu sein.

„Such nach einen mit einer möglichst niedrigen Nummer. Ich halte dir den Rücken frei. Nun mach schon", rief sie so streng und wandte sich ab. Ängstlich folgte ich ihrer Aufforderung.

Trotz meiner Erkenntnisse sträubte sich alles in mir mich gegen die anderen zu wenden. Am Ende saßen wir doch alle im selben Boot. So sollte es nicht sein. Mein Weg führte mich quer übers Kampffeld. Unbemerkt von den anderen Kämpfenden. Mir blieb kaum Zeit um unter den vielen Ringen nach einen mit einer kleinen Zahl zu suchen. Bereits ein paar Sekunden am selben Ort zu bleiben bedeutete es zu riskieren das neue Ziel zu werden.

Plötzlich griff mich ein älteres Magical Girl an. Zum Glück war Ayaka zur Stelle um mich mit ihren Hammer zu beschützen. Ohne sie wäre ich nicht mehr auf den Beinen aber diese Sache hier war so anders als die Auseinandersetzungen mit den Hexen. Da schoss ich immer mit meiner Armbrust aus der Ferne auf die Feinde aber hier… Nein… Hier würde ich meine Waffe auf niemanden richten. Und wenn, dann nur auf diesen unbekannten Mann.

Dann sah ich den Ring. Dieser befand sich auf dem Boden und unterschied sich im Grunde nicht von den anderen. Dennoch streckte ich meinen Arm nach ihn aus und nahm in die Hand. Bei genauerer Betrachtung des Schmuckstück jagte es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es hatte die Nummer sechs. Ohne Vorwarnung stand ich auf einem mir unbekannten Fußweg.

Vor mir erkannte ich sechs Mädchen. Nur keine von ihnen war meine Freundin Ayaka. Das schlechte Gewissen überschüttete mich. Wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen? Vor Scham versteckte ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen an.

Urplötzlich schlug ich meine Augen auf und lag in meinem Bett. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und mein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell. In meinen Augen spürte ich wieder die Tränen aufsteigen. Hastig wischte ich sie mit meinen Ärmel weg da ich diese nicht aufhalten konnte. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen gefasst hatte rief ich nach meinem magischen Begleiter. Dieser erschien auf meinem Fensterbrett. Da ich das Fenster wegen der Sommerhitze offen gelassen hatte trat er ohne große Probleme ein.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", hakte er nach und sprang auf mein Bett. Nach einem gewissen Zögern rückte ich raus: „Sag mal, kann es passieren, dass es zu viele Magical Girls geben könnte, Kyubey?", flüsterte ich zaghaft zu ihm. Er starrte mich eine Weile an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„An sich nicht. Ihr Mädchen seid für meinesgleichen sehr wichtig. Jedes von euch." Diese Aussage beruhigte mich unheimlich und ich tat den Traum ab.

„Wie geht es Ayaka?"

„Ihr geht es gut. Zurzeit schläft sie, da dieses Duell mit der Hexe am Nachmittag sie sehr erschöpft hatte", antwortete er und putzte sich das Fell.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Bin selber noch total erledigt davon", gab ich zu und schlief frohen Herzens wieder ein.

Ende

Nachwort:

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen.

Diese beruht auf einen Traum den ich mal hatte.

Meinen Dank geht an meine Beta Leser Nummer Eins und Zwei.


End file.
